


Beautiful Monsters [HIATUS]

by TaeMonsBae



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fivesome, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Name-Calling, Polyamory, Pregnancy, The tags are giving too much away, Threesome - F/M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeMonsBae/pseuds/TaeMonsBae
Summary: Being a princess was not the things of fairytale where you came from. Especially not among your kind, who were more Fae than not. They were a species called Tenebrosis but commonly referred to as ‘Hermosa Monsruos’. Beautiful monsters if you will. And that's exactly what you were. A monster hidden beneath a beauty so great no mortal could ever look past it. And it was tiring. And you were the princess, soon-to-be Queen of such a wretched nation, who wanted nothing to do with such a title. And that is not even the worst part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first AO3 Book!  
> Heya!  
> Please excuse all the mistakes. I usually write when I'm in bed close to falling asleep, so it might not all time make sense. :D  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ♡Ari♡

Being a princess was not the things of fairytales where you came from. Especially not among your kind, who were more Fae than not. They were a species called Tenebrosis but commonly referred to as ‘Hermosa Monsruos’. Beautiful Monsters if you will. And that’s exactly what you were. A monster hidden beneath a beauty so great no mortal could ever look past it. To be honest, it was tiring. And you were the princess, soon-to-be Queen of such a shallow and wretched nation. Side Note? Who also wanted nothing to do with such a title.

It was tiring having to put on airs and being someone who you’re not, just to fill a roll that was owning you more than you were owning it. However, if you were honest with yourself… did you even know who you were anymore! You were beginning to feel fake no matter what front you put on. But alas, there was nothing to do about it. To run away was certain death and to complain was banishment and to forsake the crown was treason. No, as the heir of such a nation, there was absolutely nothing you could do about your fate. So what could you do but sit there and smile and be pretty and accept it?   
…………………………………….

Kim Namjoon watched you pace in your recently donned dress for the occasion you were currently stressing about. He watched you with thinly veiled concern as you let out a sigh he was sure could rival a hurricane with its force. You paused, glanced out the windows at the outdoors, glanced down at the ground outside of the windows, up at the sky outside of the windows, then back to pacing, inside your room, with a contemplative expression on your face.

“Jumping won’t help, Y/N. You know you can’t die that easily.” Namjoon’s voice was a bit amused but mostly matter of fact. You didn’t question how you knew what you were thinking. You’ve known him for 20 years and has been best friends for 17. Of course he knew what you were thinking.

You’ve been dreading this day like it was your execution. Hell, in your opinion, your execution would have been looked forward to with joy compared to what this day actually brought. It was your 20th birthday and, as is custom, the day for you to meet your future husband and king. Several of them as a matter of fact. The factor that decided who would become your King was not the one that you loved, love had nothing to do with it, but rather, the one that got you pregnant first. The rest of the potential suitors becoming the equivalent of concubines… of a sort. A cruel practice for this century but was ancient as time itself. To say you were apprehensive was an understatement of the century. The tradition was something you didn’t understand and therefore saw it as insignificant a and pointless. You became Queen whether or not you produced a heir, so you couldn’t, for the life of you, figure out the necessity of such a tradition, but who were you to change anything but a puppet and servant of the crown? 

You stopped pacing as you heard your bedroom door open, snapping back to the present and to your emotionless state. Your mother swept into the room like the storm she is and immediately zeroed in on you, which should have alarmed you but you were already in an emotionless state, remaining cold, not giving a hint of what you were thinking, a skill inherited from your parents. (They both had it down pat). She studied you with cold scornful eyes, probably already coming up with a dozen things you were doing by simply being in her presence… like breathing. (You could actually see her counting your breaths!) Her eyes swept down the dress that was custom made, created just for this very occasion. A dress your mother picked out. A dress you hated from the very depths of your soul. Not that you voiced said opinions. Sure, you would but you’d rather live to see another day.

“Wonderful, darling. The dress itself is quite fetching. Isn’t it a vision Dear?” She questioned your Father, who you hadn’t even noticed come in. Hardly a surprise really, when in Estare, women were the rulers and men simply the accessories. You caught your father’s gaze and noticed the sympathetic look in his eyes that wasn’t seen anywhere on his face. He made a sound of confirmation and glanced away again, fading back into your mother’s shadow. You grimaced because really, what part of this dress was fetching? A vision? The dress was floor length, navy blue with aqua glitter scattered along the whole material, had loose off-shoulder see-through straps and a fitted bodice. A small part of you couldn’t deny the dress was nice but the fact that your mother picked it out… well. Yes, you were being rebellious to a fault.

“The dress of every girl’s dream, mother.” The reply came out drier than you intended, not that your mother noticed, she breezed right on as if you never opened your mouth. 

“Of course, it’d have looked better on you iffy you had taken some advice and kept your shape. However, we can look past that for today. Hurry up, your meeting ceremony begins in half an hour and down your hair still has yet to look presentable.” With a haughty sniff, she swept out of the room, claiming to have ‘more important matters’ to attend to. Funny, you thought as you glanced into the full length mirror beside your dresser. You looked the same as you did five years ago, not a single pound gained. And of course she’d make a remark on your freshly done hair.

A huff sounded off to your left and you whipped around, relaxing when you saw Seokjin. “You look beautiful, Princess. Positively stunning. Such a shame such a dress was wasted on the occasion you hate the most.” You watched him gracefully bow, but remained silent and emotionless, in no mood to talk to anyone.  
“I’m sure everything will go smoothly, Y/N. Stop worrying. Relax.”Namjoon walked over your you and pressed a kiss to your forehead- as a farewell, you supposed, as he left after ruffling Seokjin’s hair. Fondly.  
“I’m here to escort you to your father’s study, Princess. He wishes to speak with you.” He extended a hand and you accepted, right hand lightly resting on his bicep as he led you down the empty halls. No further words were exchanged as he delivered you to your Father, squeezing your hand in silent reassurance.  
When you entered, you found your Father looking at a portrait of a six year old you, a year before the accident, when you were happy, shining brighter than the stars. It was one of his personal favorites and he was always admiring it when he had the chance. Probably reminiscing.

“I should have protected you better,” He quietly stated. You sighed, because it wasn’t the first time you’ve heard this. Sometimes, h gets to the point where he blames the accident on himself and you hated it because it absolutely wasn’t his fault.

“Father-” He silenced you with a raised palm and after a moment, turned to face you.

“You look beautiful pumpkin.” He gave you one of those smiles reserved only for you and your heart softened at the sight of it. He stepped closer to you and removed a jewellery box from his pocket, presenting it to you. You accepted it with a bow and opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with your birthstone embedded in the chain in small proportions all around. He took it from you and clasped it around your neck for you. It gave a nice finishing touch. “I bought it for this very occasion when you were born.”

“It’s beautiful.” You turned and embraced him before you once again adopted your ‘game face’. He touched your cheek briefly before taking his leave and left you to your own thoughts as you awaited the time for your appearance. To meet and greet your doom.

By the time you were summoned, you had lost all the interest you had ever had about the ceremony. What was so great anyway? Surely, there could be something better you could be doing, such as playing off your troubles on the grand piano in your private music room. Maybe perhaps even return to sword practice, engage Namjoon in a round or two. Even better yet, you could be catching up on those shows mortals love so much. You had found yourself captivated by ‘Once Upon A Time’, a marvellously done show, in your opinion, even if a bit predictable and cliché. Anything, you thought, would be better than where you were currently heading, the Queen’s sitting room.

You knocked, as was deemed polite, and entered at your mother’s invitation. You dipped a curtsy and rose, letting your eyes flit around the room in indifference. There was twelve men in total. You bit back a scowl and turned your gaze to your mother’s, who was smiling at you… which was creepy. In your opinion anyway.  
“Come darling, sit and relax. You’ll be introduced to these handsome gentlemen as soon as the tea and scones arrive. Then we’ll carry on with the reason we are all gathered here today.”

You barely restrained an annoyed sigh, going to the chair on the Queen’s left side. Finally seated, you took a breath, then schooled your features to portray an interested look. You kept your eyes, however, on the door as to avoid all unwanted eye contact, accidental or otherwise.

The room itself had a warm, charming quality to it that helped you relax. The theme was overall red and brown, with comfortable armchairs placed strategically around the room, facing the fireplace. One thing you were glad for among other reasons regarding the fact that you were to be crowned Queen was the fact that this room was soon to be yours. You great grandmother certainly had a sense of style.

A quiet knock resounded through the room and the door opened to reveal the maid with the tea cart. She entered and set to work distributing the desired drinks before making a hasty exit. You found yourself wishing to follow her footsteps. Sighing quietly, (perhaps that’s all you were going to be doing today), you took a sip of your tea, savoring the minty taste that flooded your senses. You were aware of the feeling of eyes burning holes into your head but you calmly ignored them. Your mother, who had done the same (savored her tea, I mean), cleared her throat and gestured to you with a dainty hand.

“Gentlemen, heir and crown princess, Y/NN Y/M/N of Estare. Also the future mother of the offspring of one of you gathered here.”

Twelve paired pairs of eyes turned abruptly to your form.

You had just taken a sip of tea when you heard your mother’s last comment. 

You choked.

Oh for heaven’s sake.

Already labeled as some sort of whore, no doubt.

Fabulous


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the guys does not go down as smoothly as you hoped.

It felt like an eternity before your mother and father left, leaving you alone in a room with twelve men, majority of which was looking at you as if you were their next meal. You smoothed out the folds in your dress to compose yourself before taking a breath and meeting their gazes head on. One guy’s eyes in particular flared in interest, as if you had presented a challenge. You wondered for a brief moment, if your mother had just thrown you to a pack of wolves, all of whom were alpha males.

"I hardly think it's fair that you know who I am and I have no clue about who either of you are. Names would be a great start, don't you think?" You asked, voice strong and steady, void of any real emotions. Spoken like a true princess, you thought, mentally patting yourself on the back. You pointedly stared at the white blond(?) that was closest to the door. He leant back with a chuckle and smirked.

"I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul." You drew a blank. What was that mess of syllables? A name? "But I am usually referred to as BamBam." You nodded and turned you gaze to the person lounging beside him. Because lounging he is. He looks the picture of relaxed, with his head on the back of the chair, knee crossed over the other and nursing a teacup between his palms, with half lidded eyes regarding you with a quiet intensity, dirty blond(?) hair ending above his eyebrows. 

"Oh Sehun." He told you quietly, yet his aura and everything in between demanded your attention. So long story short, he made you nervous. Your gaze lingered on him and then you simply looked away to the next person who was impatiently demanding your attention.

"I'm Byun Baek Hyun, but you can call me Bacon! It's nice to meet you." He gave you an innocent child-like grin which, you would admit, did something to your insides. You gave him a smile and moved on, to which drew a pout from him. You could already tell what his stay would be like. A puppy always craving it’s owner’s attention. You weren’t sure how you felt about that.

"I'm Mark Yi En Tuan. Just Mark, is fine." He gave you a small smile and you were struck with how handsome and composed he was. He looked like the quiet type. You nodded moving on.

"I'm Jackson, the genius of this bunch. Nice to meet you." His first statement was met with disagreements from all direction. You stifled a laugh. Of course in every bunch, there was a joker. Somehow, you felt there would never be a dull moment as long as he was around. You moved on. 

The next person looked relatively... grumpy. "Min Yoongi." You blinked and tilted your head, regarding him for just a bit longer. His voice was gruff and more of a lazy drawl but you could sense the strength hidden beneath that. You had no doubt that he was more than he appeared. It made you wary. You mentally shrugged, deciding to worry about that later and moved on.

"I'm Jimin! Park Jimin." He gave you a smile that turned his eyes into little crescents and you smiled back just a bit brighter. His presence was calming and though he exuded softness, he looked like he could be dangerous. Dangerously seductive. He’d be a great friend to have though.

"Jae Bum, the actual smart one of this lot." You raised your eyebrows as once again, sounds of denial filled the room. Perhaps this meeting would go better than you had originally thought. Jaebum reminded you of a panther, laid back and relaxed but equally as deadly. His presence was calming though.

"I'm the one and only Kim Taehyung and this is Jeon Jungkook," he said, gesturing to a black haired male beside him.

"Yah, hyung I can speak for myself!" Said male protested.

"But you're such a baby, you need someone to take care of you." Taehyung said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. You left them to bicker and turned your gaze to the next man who was already looking at you as if he was trying to tear you apart at the seems and figure out what made you, you. You looked at him with a blank expression. Then he lost his intensity and grinned.

"I'm Wu Yifan. Please call me Kris." You tilted your head just a bit as he caught your gaze and maintained eye contact. Interesting. You knew for a fact that you had a gaze that made people very uncomfortable- you were told time and again that it was like you were seeing straight into their souls- and they could just see a hint of your monster peering out. The fact that Yifan was holding your gaze without a problem was.. intriguing.

"Uh, hi." You snapped out of your haze as a hand shyly asked for your attention. "I'm Lu Han." Oh how cute. He was of the awkward type. Adorable. You graced him with a smile then cleared your throat to gather everyone's attention.

"Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, perhaps we could all..." You paused in your train of thoughts and considered what to say. Because really? Twelve men? You felt in over your head. Annoyance and a sharp twinge of frustration briefly overtook you before you stuffed it down and out of sight. "Any suggestions of what should be done now?"

"You tell us." You turned to regard the owner of the voice and was met with Oh Sehun. Your back unconsciously straightened when you spotted the scowl on his face. You took a deep breath, conscious of the fact that your mother would gladly behead you if you were to mess up these meetings. She’d probably also have an earful to say on what a Princess and future Queen’s behavior should be like and you have much to be desired in that area. So you shook of the aggression you can feel directed at you and smiled.

“Well, since no one has any suggestions. Why don’t you all just tell me random facts about yourselves? It’ll be a pleasant way to pass time.” Your suggestion was met with approval. Not that you cared anyway. They were gonna do it regardless of if they wanted to or not.

“Jimin’s the shortest one of us all!” Jungkook piped up. You laughed because, well, you didn’t expect that.  
“You brat, I’m your hyung! Show me some respect! Tch.” Jimin looked less that pleased and you almost sympathized. However, you were just as short if not shorter, uncommon of a royal but your reality. Jimin looked at you when you stifled another laugh and he gave you another eye smile. 

“Well, not all of us can be palm trees like you Jungkook, some of us have to get the short end of the stick. Even the Princess is a bit on the short side,” Jaebum let his eyes roam over your form but it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“I like my height,” You simply replied. You didn’t mind being short, you’d rather be that than overly tall. Your height had some advantages and so you didn’t really complain. Besides, if you needed someone with height, you had Namjoon. 

“Well, isn’t this just heart-warming.” It was Sehun again. You were gonna leave it, honestly you were. But dammit, what was his freaking problem?

"Excuse me?" You kept your tone polite, even if on the inside, you bristled. It felt as if he was mocking you. Taunting you. It gave you a sense of unease that you couldn't snuff out no matter how hard you tried.  
He glared at you as if you were suddenly public enemy number one. "You’re sitting here, acting as if everything’s okay. Laughing. You’re here ruining our lives- my life- and you act as if it’s a fucking hose warming party. Why do you need twelve men? Are you such a filthy slut, that two or three wasn't enough for you?"

It was quiet in the room. Dead quiet.

An emotion you couldn't quite place unfolded in your chest and for a frighteningly long moment, you thought you were gonna cry.

"What? Did I hit too close to the truth? Aw, princess-"

"Shut up." Your voice came out quiet, deadly. It seemed to echo around the room.

He continued, eyes glinting with malicious intents. "Can't stand when someone-" 

You felt your eyes flare violet in your anger and your breathing came harsher than before. "SHUT UP!" Light flickered in the room and loose pages fluttered around in the chaos that was beginning to ensue. You tried to regain control of yourself. Tried to steady your emotions before they got the best of you and made you lose control. But then you caught sight of his smug, mocking face and your control began to slip through your fingers. "How dare you." You took a step towards him, voice beginning to distort as your monster began to take control.

There was a reason why your family has been reigning all these hundreds of years without disturbance. It had something to do with your monster. Your other half that rarely ever was let loose. It was a type of monster that was not seen anywhere else in the kingdom, a type of anomaly that couldn't be figured out. It was more powerful than the regular species and that much more dangerous. You briefly wondered if Oh Sehun had a death wish. Your mother had figured out from experience that your monster was especially blood thirsty, that it demanded respect much like a queen- no like a King, and that it was fiercely protective of it's human. It was one of the reasons your mother hated you. Because you were more powerful than her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"How dare you disrespect your princess." Another step. You could feel your monster pulling you back so it could take full control. You tried to fight it and it yanked you back harshly, leaving you to have a front row view of what was happening but powerless to stop it.

"Princess! Please, Princess Y/N, he didn't mean it. He opened his mouth unwisely, your highness, but please, forgive him!" Your monster glanced down and you were able to see F/N (friend name) who, though a maid, was your one of your other friends and confidant, besides your Namjoon. She was knelt at your feet, pleading with desperate cries.

"Move aside, Servant. Do not stand in a King’s path and especially not your future Queen’s." She let out a sob, realizing it was too late to appeal to you. So she changed tactics.

"Xia , listen to me, hear my pleas! Y/N mother would not be pleased if you were to harm one of her consorts. Please reconsider your intentions. Xia, give back the control to Y/N. Please. I beg you."

Your monster, Junsu, tilted it's head and returned its violet gaze to Oh Sehun. He was standing, regarding you with wide eyes. The door slammed open, but you didn't tear your eyes away from your target. "He deserves to die. Or at the very least get his tongue ripped out." Junsu took another step forward, full intention of fulfilling his threat.

There was a commotion behind you and suddenly, your father's voice filled the area. "Everyone get out. Now!" There was a scramble of motions as everyone hurried to get out of the room. Your vision was suddenly filled with your father's image, blocking out Sehun's. "Junsu, stand down."

Your monster scowled and refused bluntly.

"Then you leave us no choice."

Suddenly, your were fleetingly aware of a piercing pain in the middle of your chest that knocked the breath right out of you. You fell to your knees as you saw the flash of a dark red staining your fingers.

Then your world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned I guess for more of this....book?
> 
> :) thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story of how Xia came to be a part of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! 
> 
> I know. Many of you want to kill me because it has been all of eternity since I updated BUT. 
> 
> Please don't. 
> 
> At least read first and then rant at me in the comments..? 
> 
> Enjoy~~

Fourteen years Ago

You did not know where you were. You did not especially care. Where you were was such an interesting place, it quickly occupied your mind, erasing thoughts of home and safety. There were things, people, you’ve never seen the likes of in all your life. People with white milky eyes. People with masks that were probably their faces. All beautiful in their own way. The one that held your attention however, was the one currently seated on the throne.

He was beautiful. He had an aura that reminded you of your mother and for a moment, you were worried, until door that seemed to materialize out of nowhere began to open. Silence reigned in the throne room and you backed away some more, being sure to remain hidden behind the lion statue you were hiding behind of. You startled as a loud voice filled the space. It took you a moment to realize that it was a foreign language, and even longer to realize you understood that language. You felt a presence shift restlessly inside you and you were aware that it was your monster. It settled down after a while and you were able to focus on what was happening.

“We have fulfilled your requests, Your Majesty.”

“Hm.” A voiced hummed in response, sounding bored and disinterested.

“Now you fulfill our request. The southern land is uninhabited. Grant us safe passage through these Mountains, we humbly ask of you.” You couldn’t see the speaker but you didn’t want to be discovered so you didn’t move.

A sigh that sounded very much like your mother’s when she had to deal with one of your ‘silly’ fears, filled the room and you couldn’t help the giggle that escape your mouth. You quickly slapped a hand over your mouth and ducked completely behind the statue, crouched down to remain as small as possible. You laughed again because this was exactly what happened every time you played hide-and-seek with Namjoon. Except this wasn’t one of your play times. You pouted.

“Alright. Safe passage through the mountains. Exit on your left.” 

You waited until all activity stopped before you once again peeked out. He was still on the throne, looking curiously at the statue you were hiding behind of and before you could duck back again to hide, his eyes found yours. He tilted his head, very much how Namjoonie’s dog, Rap Mon did when it was confused. You giggled and hid again.

“Take the head away.” 

When you peeked back again, you noticed that he was already looking straight at you. You gave a cheeky grin and he got up, slowly making his way down from the platform and towards you. For a moment, you felt a sort of deep panic before you got distracted by his blue hair. It looked so pretty.

“Won’t you come out, pretty girl?” You blinked, realizing straight away that he was talking to you. One of your mother’s lovers always called you that, which would explain why you came out into the open without so much as a second thought, the familiarity lulling you into a sense of security.

“You have pretty hair,” You told him. He didn’t smile, just tilted his head at you once again. At the silence, your monster once again shifted, and you felt it push to the surface. You knew your eyes were a pretty turquoise, just like Namjoon always told you, but you hardly noticed that, noticing only then that there was people sitting up on the platform this pretty blue haired person just came from. They were all looking right back at you.

“What are you doing here? You’re a long ways from home?” You figured it was the king that was addressing you so you bowed your head just like your father taught you.

You shrugged, not bothered to figure out how you got here. “I woke up here, so this must be a dream. Mother says as long as you’re asleep, things aren’t real so it can’t hurt you. Who are you?” 

“Junsu.” He looked at you for a while before smiling at you. “To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?”

For a moment, you were confused, because what does that even mean?, before he repeated his question in a simpler form. “OH! I’m Princess Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.” Just like your mother taught you. You wondered if she would have been proud.

“Welcome Princess.” He gave a bow and you smiled. Then he extending his silver-nailed hand towards you. “Don’t be afraid. Come take my hand.”

\--

It was safe to say you had completely forgotten about your family. About your home. It was the longest dream you have ever had but you were not complaining. It was fun and it was relaxing and so different than what you were used to. Junsu, you realized, was the only one of his kind here. He was powerful, he said, and that’s why they made him king. You wondered if one day, you would be queen too.

But like all good things, there was an end.

While out with Junsu on a weird looking horse with huge teeth, there was an attack. You’ve never seen Junsu at full power but that day you did. In the end, it wasn’t enough. You were both captured and taken hostage in Junsu’s own home. In all your 6 years, you’ve never seen such things. And while it did scare you, it also made you curious. So you watched and you learnt and you filed away information.

It happened while you were both at the table for dinner one day. You were having the most interesting conversation you’ve ever had.

“So Kings are suppose to protect the people?” You asked Junsu again, still trying to wrap your mind around it.

“It’s one of a King’s duty, yes.”

“But my father doesn’t protect the people. My mother does.” You told him, matter of fact lyrics, because your mother told you clearly day after day, a Queen’s job was never done until her people are safe and happy. Which in your mind was never because there was always some sort of complain the days you were fortunate enough to sit in on proceedings.

“Yes, your kind do tend to worship the female gender more…” Junsu made a face at you, which made you smile at him, showing your missing tooth. 

“Mother told me it’s a good thing I was born a female. She said I was enough trouble during her pregnancy and she would have been hated having to go through another one.”

Junsu stopped as he was about to lift the cover of the meal that was set before him. “Your mother does not sound like a pleasant woman.”

You just remained quiet and watched him for a while. He then proceeded to lift the cover off him food and when he saw what it was, his eyes grew wide. You giggled quietly and looked to see what caused his reaction. It was a plate of vegetables and a fish. “That’s an ugly fish,” you stated, fascinated by the face of the fish. You’ve never seen a fish like that before.

“This is not a fish.” You hardly noticed the tension in his voice. You sat back in your seat and made a face.

“Are you going to eat it. It looks gross. Father told me if it’s ugly looking, never eat it, though he also said danger also lurks in beauty so I don’t know.”

He folded his hands above the plate, elbows on the table and regarded you. “And what do you think?” 

“I don’t think you should eat it. Maybe ask for something else?” 

“Smart pretty girl,” He said softly, giving you an approving smile. You grinned wide at the praise.

“Will you be my friend Junsu? I want you to be my friend forever and ever.” You monster, the other you hidden inside, shifted and pushed forward at your promise, letting you know that it agreed with your request of friendship. Junsu watched one of your eyes change to turquoise. It was unnerving, the knowledge he saw in those eyes at your age. 

“I can do forever.” The way he said it should have given you a warning but Junsu came to a realization that you were his salvation. His way out. But you were distracted by his reply and so paid him no heed.

“Good. So when I wake up, I’ll tell my mother to send her dogs to look for you. Her dogs are very smart. They found Namjoon one time when he was lost in the other realm.”

“I see. However, they won’t have to find me. I’ll be with you already. Always with you. Forever, right?”

You gave a solemn nod and watched Junsu watch you. Then he took a bite of that ugly fish.

He immediately pushed away from the table and stood up, making his way to your side. You watched with a face of disgusted curiosity. “Was it good?”

“The worst I’ve ever tasted.”

You laughed because you did warn him, didn’t you? Your laughter faded away though, at the look of pain on his face. “Was it really that yucky?”

His answer came in the form of him falling to his knees. Before you could make a move to help him, he was throwing up. You made a confused sound, pushing up from the table in fear. What was coming out of his mouth was a vibrant neon blue, definitely not the color that went in.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He tried to reassure you. You were having none of that. “Nobody could help me, pretty girl. Nobody but you.” You paused before you realized maybe you could. Your other side maybe..? Father did say you were capable of doing amazing things if you put your mind to it. So you would try. For Junsu, your best friend forever, you would try.

“What should I do?” Your eyes announced the presence of your other half and that was all Junsu needed. He accepted his fate, eyes opening as his skin began to glow.

“Just take my hand. Let me live through you again.”

You did so without hesitation. As the darkness made itself known, creeping up slowly at the edge of your vision, the pain hit you. You became aware of a new presence inside you.

Then you knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the inspiration to write this chapter and I don't know if you realize this but it's heavily inspired by Xia's Flower MV.
> 
> I definitely recommend you watch it.   
> Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=TK9gEpUVFyo
> 
> Toodles, I hope you enjoyed this update ^_^


End file.
